Devil Bankai
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto enter a temple there he must go through must battles in order to gain new strength however, Naruto isn't alone. Naruto/Halibel, Naruto/Devil May Cry/Bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto, Bleach or Devil May Cry or Kingdom hearts**

**Chapter One-Power of the Heart**

**At the Final Valley**

Naruto didn't have any of that at all; he felt weak angry sad and alone all at once and also he didn't have anyone to call a family, he never knew his mother or father at all that was driving on the edge. The more he thought of it the angrier he got and the more he felt lonely.

"Damn it why can't…why can't I have what they got it's not fair." Naruto grin his teeth in anger, his heart was fill with rage and sorrow. "I am just a Nobody to them?"

Then a voice spoke behind Naruto "Maybe you are just like me."

Huh?" Naruto turn around to his left to see a young man with spiky red hair his eyes were green he wore a black cloak and he stand there.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked not knowing where the hell this guy came from?

"Name Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Axel said

"Okay? What are you doing here where did you come from?" Naruto asked Axel

"None of that is importation." Axel smirk

Naruto sweat drop "Ok whatever you say."

"So that guy walking away is that Sasuke guy you hate so much?" Axel pointed as Naruto looked away "I take that as a yes then?"

"What do you want from me Axel?" Naruto simple asked

"I wish you and I can be friends." Axel said with a simple answer to Naruto question

"Be friends with me why me?" Naruto glare at Axel seeing that he was out of everyone in the village who wish to be friends with the demon spawn of Konoha.

"You remind me of my best friend." Axel said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto was caught off guard right there by Axel words

"Yeah blue eyes, spiky hair, your hair is lighter then his, but you and him look almost alike if you didn't have that headband or those whisker kid." Axel chuckle

"What was his name?"

"Roxas he and I are best friends he's a Nobody like me." Axel explain "Nothing bad happen to him just he's been sad lately he thinks he's alone but he's not." Axel said as he use his powers to heal Naruto's wound very quickly he then help Naruto get back on his feet.

Naruto then frown while letting out a sigh "You too huh?"

"Hmm?" Axel looked down at Naruto

"So you're a Nobody where you're from also?"

"Yeah I suppose so?" Axel chuckle a little

"So you have any family any friends?"

"Family nah don't have one as for friends I only had three friends but Roxas was my best friend."

"I don't family I was born in this world no one to call family or a friend I'm alone I'm a Nobody like you Axel." Naruto smile a little

_'Though he's thinking of the wrong nobody but still_…' Axel thought to himself

"We nobody has to help one another right?" Axel put his left hand on Naruto right shoulder to cheer the young ninja up "Thanks Axel. That mean a lot to me I don't have anything no family, no friends I don't have anything that make me special like everyone else."

"You do."

"What then?"

"You have this." Axel poke Naruto chest

"My heart?" Axel nodded

"The heart a special piece that makes you special I have…well I use to have one but that was long ago. You've don't need any special ticks or any crazy bloodline to make you special, the heart is a powerful tool and with it you almost do everything you wish for." Axel said

"For some reason…I feel…warm?" Naruto wasn't sure about this feeling inside his chest

"That's your heart telling you not to give up on your hopes your dreams and your goal the heart is what drive us to our dreams." Axel said

And for some reason after hearing those words from Axel, Naruto felt as if he met Axel somewhere before but he doesn't recall where or when? But something within his heart was telling him to trust Axel.

"Axel." Naruto spoke his name

"Yeah kid?" Axel answer

"Thanks you've heal my heart I feel better I feel compete I now know that long as my heart stay strong I know I can become Hokage or lived a life worth remembering." Naruto smile big showing his teeth at the fire nobody.

"Your welcome kid here hold your hand out." Axel said

"Huh why?"

"Just do it I'm giving you've a special gift from me." Axel smiled

"Um okay." Naruto held out his right hand as Axel grab his right hand with his left hand as the two was holding hands from one another, Naruto felt his hand heating up, Axel let go of Naruto. Naruto looked at his right hand to see the number eight on top of his hand.

"What this?" Naruto asked Axel

"I told you didn't I a gift from me now you're really special unlike the others." Axel smirk at Naruto

In a shot of flame which came under Naruto, Naruto outfit was completely changed his orange jumpsuit was change to a long red jacket/coat with a hooded in Naruto right hand was a long red/black sword on the side of the name was Axel name.

"Cool I love this." Naruto said he really like this new power Axel had given to him.

"Be careful not to burn anyone now, got it memorized?" Axel poke at his head

Naruto nodded "Yeah I got it will I see you again Axel?"

"Maybe who knows?" Axel was unsure of the events in the future holds "But if anything happens to me all my power will belong to you I only gave you a little spark of it. Now show that Uchiha who real fire player later." Axel suddenly disappeared in a black hole which was created behind him.

Leaving Naruto to be along again however, this time his heart was fill with hope and this new power which was given to his new friend Axel.

Naruto then decide what he must do in order reach out his dreams even more, Naruto left the finally valley going through a fire portal he create on his own as Naruto disappear to another world for what world Naruto disappear too was unknown?

_'A world where I can be accepted that's the world I seek.'_

Naruto reappear in a very strange place the world he was in wasn't his world at all he was at some forest a giant forest there standing in front of him was a very large evil looking temple. Naruto could feel a strong flow of charka coming from it he wasn't sure to enter the temple and find out what was this charka or stay and look around.

"Well since I'm here why not look around." Naruto walk up the stairs toward the large temple what laids within this temple is unknown?

Naruto enter the temple first chamber room there in the room was nothing at all, Naruto just walk in the middle of the room with his arms on his hips while thinking _'This is strange why do I feel strong charka here?'_

Then a voice spoke.

"**Look brother! It's been ages, but we finally have company!"**

Naruto look around quickly around to nobody there in the room.

"**I see that." **A second voice spoke

"**We must entertain our guest!"**

"**You're right! We have to gracious hosts!"**

Naruto kept looking around in the dark to where and who the hell was talking.

"**Hmm** **What should we do?"**

"**How do I know? We need to come up with something?"**

Naruto sigh '_Where the hell are they?' _Naruto sigh again as he walk around the room.

"**Brother, our guest is sighing?"**

"**Sigh? What is Sigh?"**

"**Well sigh is when-**

"Enough! Already where are you Open this door!" Naruto yelled

Then the room was suddenly fill with light as on top of two large statue where two guardian one was red and the other was light green.

"**Our job here is to guard this door!"**

"**That's right! We cannot let you pass!"**

As the two being's raise up as Naruto was shock to see their size and they were…headless their body size was twice that of a human being and their head's. Were apart of their sword's as Naruto was battling the two devil arm's Agni and Rudra the brothers of fire and wind.

The two jump toward Naruto as Naruto back away from them as the door behind Naruto was seal off.

Naruto could only smirk now was a good time to test out the power that Axel gave him can fire overpower fire and wind on their own? Naruto will have to find out now won't he?

Rudra swing his sword at Naruto which uppercut the boy with the sword handle hit Naruto chin bringing the boy up high in the air as Agni air kicked. Naruto to the door on the other side as the two brothers stood at with their backs together.

The two giants twins ran toward Naruto as the Agni was the first to jump high in the air bringing his sword down at Naruto. Naruto avoid Agni attack but however, Rudra waited for Naruto to make his move before Naruto see it coming. Rudra swing his left leg at Naruto which sent the boy flying over to Agni who grab Naruto by the hair and smash the boy face to the ground.

However, Naruto suddenly proof in smoke as that was a shadow clone as the real Naruto was there siting on Agni statue with a smile on his face.

"Guess I have to be careful or else I'm dead oh well come on boys show me what you got!" Naruto use the fire power that Axel gave him to summon his own flame sword.

Then Naruto saw Agni sword glow blight red as he summon the element of fire. Rudra spin his sword around in the air before he cash it down into the ground as Agni was protected by a fire shield. Rudra attacked Naruto with a wind tackle slash sending Naruto toward Agni fire shield.

However, Naruto quickly use his fire element power to create a flame shield which allow Naruto to past through Agni fire shield without harm.

**"Brother this one seem....fun." **Spoke Agni

Rudra nodded his body **"What is your name young warrior?"**

"Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage remember it!" Naruto yelled as use his flame sword to cut Rudra in half.

**"BROTHER!" **Agni roared

**"Naruto Uzumaki...I'll remember that name." **Rudra body disappear into the wind leaving behind his wind sword/head behind.

Naruto got smack by Agni as the red giant grab Naruto head he bash Naruto head into the ground twice before the boy fought boy with a counterattack, Rudra quickly high jump away on top of his statue and use his sword to call out Rudra. As the sword's eyes both glow of their elemental powers.

"**Raghhhh ahooooooo!!!" **Agni howl as he combines his powers with his fallen brother's power. Agni laughed as he mid-air jump roll in the air as he clash down to Naruto.

"**EAT THIS!" **Agni spin both sword's in the air as with one slash as human sizes fire/wind blades came at Naruto, Naruto roll around trying to get cut by them.

'Man this is fun!" Naruto laughed as Naruto clash swords with Agni.

**"You are indeed powerful foe for a human."**

"Thanks and you and your brother are more powerful then any foe I have ever fought! Tell me what the deal with this place?" Naruto asked the Red Giant as the two kept clashing their swords again and again.

**"This is my master temple long ago he build this temple to seal away the devil's powers. We are it guardian what lies within this temple are the fallen devils and demons our master defeat long ago. Where is our master we do not know but long as we draw breathe none shall enter this temple. What lies within this temple is more then just a large collects of Devil Arms." **

Naruto duck Agni quick slash away and counter a drop kick, but Agni block it with both swords Agni then push Naruto back as the boy suddenly dash at Agni as Agni dash toward Naruto also.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out

**"Go ahead!" **Agni cried out also

"Hell Fire Rasengan!" Naruto took the flames from his fire sword while he quickly summon the power of the wind adding the wind to his sword as he spin his sword like he Agni does when he power up.

Naruto duck Agni quick slash attack and upper slash Agni chest as out from nowhere a large hell fire bomb burst from the ground the power of wind and fire combine together.

**"Ohhhh Raghhhhhh ughh RAGHHHHHHH!!!" **Agni roar in defeat as the two swords flew into the air as Naruto yell out "Alright!"

As Naruto was about to leave the room about to enter the lower level the swords spoke to Naruto.

**"Wait wait!" **Rudra spoke

**"Yes please wait!" **Agni spoke

"What the? Didn't I defeat you guys?"

**"Yes. You did in a fair fight."**

**"But please take us with you."**

Naruto smiled while walking to the two swords.

**"My name is Agni."**

**"And my name is Rudra."**

**"You shall take us with you we can be a great help to you." **The brothers spoke as the same time.

Naruto grab the brothers putting them on his back as Naruto turn around "I decide to keep you guys since you are the guardians then you guys must know a lot about this temple then? If you guys were the guardians I wonder what the prize in this place?"

**"We don't know but whatever master Dante seal away many year ago. He seal it away to protect the world." **Agni spoke

"Really?"

**"Yes brother speak the truth. But that doesn't mean our new master can't reclam the other Devil arms if he wish too."**

_'Hmm getting more power by defeating demons sound good to me.'_

Naruto enter the lower level of this evil temple what else that Dante has seal away or post as if guardian Naruto will have face it to find out well that if he got the power to defeat them that is.

As Naruto unlock the the temple as many other seal room were now unseal which can be a good thing or a bad thing or both?

As from the shadow a woman with green eyes wait Naruto in the dark as Naruto defeat the two guardians, seeing if Naruto was able to defeat the rest she will see if this boy is able to handle the rest on his own as his strength and abilities already question her thoughts about him being just a normal human.

**_Next Time-She who eyes are cold as Ice._**

**Devil Arms Naruto might or already had fought.**

**Agni and Rudra**-One Of The Best Devil Arms In DMC-Fire and Wind the two best team partner ever Agni and Rudra.

**Bankai Mode**-Nickname Wind Bomb-Naruto infuse with both brothers power his left arm fire and right wind togther their nether Agni or Rudra their become Naruto The Sage of Fire and Wind.

**Cerberus**-The three headed Dog from Hell with the power of Hell's Ice, he was the hardest Bosses to fight on the first try of DMC3 no lie there my friends. He's big and strong and but worth fighting him and his two other heads.

**Bankai Mode**-Nickname Hell's Ice-Naruto body is protected by a tick armor of unbreakable Ice from Cerberus, Naruto armor will overtime will melt away however, Naruto roar out will bring his tick armor back, Naruto can also howl out ice beam from his mouth and he also can add the power of Ice to his Rasengan turning into Ice Rasengan.

**Nevan**-The beautiful Vampire Mistress of music, her Devil arm is fun and great use of ass kicking!!

**Bankai Mode**-Nickname Thunder Fox-Naruto outfit change to an all black outfit wearing black sunglasses while Naruto holding Nevan in her Devil arm form playing out and disposing his enemies with music of his heart.

**Beowulf-**A large demon with the power of light that holds deep long time hate for those who pump the blood of Sparda meaning Dante and Vergil.

**Bankai mode**-Naruto body is cover in Metal/Light armor protecting him from harm, Naruto can easily dish out 18 hit combo with ease. The armror protects him from any type of powerful blast however without The Royal Guard Style this armor won't last long.

**Lucifer**-An armor-like apparatus that is capable of summoning spectral blades similar to Vergil's Summoned Swords.

**Bankai mode**-Naruto form doesn't change however with just a snap of his fingers or a single thought these large bigger spectral blades appears from nowhere pinning down their foes with easy and with one the clap of Naruto's hands....BOOM!

Royal Guard-The Best and Ultmated Guard ever

Trickster-If your a ninja then Trickster is your game

Swordmaster-One with blade take your sword and use me your game.

Gunslinger-One with Arrow or gun shot like crazy shot em all and shot some more!

Naruto main Bankai/Power is Kyuubi but why use all that strength on a fight that wasn't worth by using that power Axel gave ya and also using some Devil Arms power to add to his own yeah?

_**///////////////////////////////////**_

Naruto's and Bleach world are not the same world. But with the power of the Devil Arms there is so much one can do with that power.

The Akatsuki will fight the Espada.

I know a lot of ya thinking that the Espada could easily own the Akatsuki however not all is true.

Madara aka TOBI!!!!-Tobi can win ok, he can teleport at the speed of light also, he a Uchiha with The Eternal Sharingan!! Also he is the second oldest ninja who still alive from the old time of Konoha.

Kisame seem to be one of the strongest member beside Madara and Pein, he only use 30% of his charka fighting Gai and that wasn't even him. Gai was having a tough battle with a Kisame that wasn't Kisame. Plus Kisame sword can eat charka of any kind Kisame sword could also eat a cero blast with ease.

Pein man this guy is one of the best member of the Akatsuki taking down a village by himself, man you can't more badass then THAT! Taking down the strongest leaf ninjas also without breaking a sweat. Naruto sage mode wasn't even enough to take down God Realm will Six tailed Kyuubi is enough to take down the God ninja who knows?

Konan althought we hadn't seen all of her power yet beauty is only she is known for as well as for her art work. However, if Konan is there Pein won't be far behind to let his angel fight alone.

Kakuzu though he was defeated by Naruto and killed by Kakashi, Kakuzu was one of the best from the old time of the pass 91 year old he is he fought the First Hokage though he fail to kill him yet he fatal wounded the Hokage. Kakuzu attacks are that of the elements which his heart make him a zombie/immortal.

Hidan he was out smartest by Shikamaru but that doesn't mean he'll be out smartest by a Hollow, Hidan immortality is his key he'll keep fight even if his arms or legs are cut off by Jashin-Sama Will, you will dead by Hidan hands of the will of his God.

**_Now the pairing-_**

NarutoXHalibel-Beauty and the Beast

KonanXYahiko Pein-The Angel and The God

Later


	2. Chapter 2

_**Devil Bankai**_

_**Don't own Naruto, Bleach or Devil May Cry**_

_**Chapter Two-She who eyes cold as ice!**_

_**Somewhere with the Devil Arms Temple**_

Naruto made it to the central core of the temple there in this large size room were many small light that beam from the bottom. Each one had a different color to them like Gray, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, and Light and Dark. But there one beam which was not glowing the color was sea green and blaze red.

Naruto knew it was Agni and Rudra but since the two were defeated and reclaim by Naruto.

Naruto sat down on the ground as he lay the two brother swords down on the ground as Naruto wanted to talk with the brothers.

"Hey guys tell me about this spot here." Naruto asked the two

"**Ah yes the Devil's Nest."** Spoke Rudra

"Devil's nest what that?" Naruto said while scratching his head.

"**This is the Devil's Nest a spot where our master seals the Demon's power within one space."** Agni explained while Naruto listen to his Devil Arms. **"Once you step within the beam of light you will encounter the demon that our master has sealed away. But be careful some are play very unfair games." **Rudra finish his brother words.

"Hmm I see very well who shall I pick first then guys?" Naruto asked the brothers of fire and wind.

"**I believe you should encounter Cerberus right brother?" **Agni spoke

"**I agreed with you brother but why not fight Beowulf." **Rudra said

"**Ah a great choice brother that will surly give our master a challenge." **Agni spoke in a happily tone

"What about the purple one?" Naruto asked

"**No master a warrior such as you isn't worth fighting her." **Rudra said while Agni agreed with his brother **"Although she is much weaker then the others she use her beauty to drain your life master, she is the witch of lighting and thunder."**

"I see well let's get the weakest out of the way shall we boys?" Naruto chuckle as the brother sigh at defeat **"Yes Master."**

Naruto walk into the purple beam of light in a flash, Naruto was within another large chamber but this chamber seems more like a large theater. There was nobody at all but then the moment Naruto heard the sound of bats coming form behind, Naruto quickly duck as the large group of bats form into one being a woman with long red hair with red eyes. The woman just smile at Naruto as the boy draw both Agni and Rudra ready to fight this unknown female.

"Welcome sir." She said walking toward Naruto as the boy kept his eyes only on the woman nothing else. "Is this your first time here?" she asked Naruto "Y-yeah." Naruto said as the woman chuckle staring at the boy "I hope you give me a good show." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course I will, I'll threat you so nicely you'll never want to leave." She smiled giving Naruto a sexy wink before Naruto give her a big smirk on his face. The woman walks toward the stage and say "Then Come on Sugar." The vampire witch Nevan was Naruto second devil arm battle.

Need to say the battle wasn't hard or tough for Naruto however, when it came to lighting attacks from Nevan. Naruto still haven't fully recover from being strike down by Chidori many times then Naruto can count but still using both Agni and Rudra to heal Naruto's wounds which were made by Chidori.

Naruto avoid Nevan lighting base attacks, when it came to her shadow attacks. It came to a little problem for Naruto but nonetheless the battle was hard for Naruto at all. He did enjoy the show that Nevan shown him and Naruto return the favor.

Naruto was able to defeat Nevan with a few combos plus she was weaker then Agni and Rudra.

However, when Naruto though he defeated her as Nevan fell down to the floor with her powers gone there she was there harmless.

"My you're such a big strong young man." Nevan said while Naruto was consume by his pride for winning.

"Yeah I'm the strongest!" Naruto turn his back which he shouldn't Nevan strike Naruto from behind grabbing to Naruto chest tightly as Naruto drop Agni and Rudra on the floor. As Nevan bit Naruto on his neck as the lighting vampire was draining Naruto from his life force.

"Your blood is so sweet and pure just my type." Nevan said as she bit Naruto again taking even more blood from the boy. But when it looks like Naruto was about to meet his end right there and then.

Nevan gasp she let go of Naruto as she scream in pain "No my meal!!!!" Nevan screams turning into purple lighting of energy. What was left behind was a large purple Guitar which Naruto pick up shortly he recover from being bitten by Nevan.

Naruto look around for Agni and Rudra "Guys where are you?!"

"**Master over here!" **the twins call out Naruto quickly turn to his right and saw the two swords on the ground, Naruto pick them up "Did you guys save me I was almost lunch for that vampire chick."

"**We warn you didn't we brother?" **Rudra said while Naruto sweat drop **"That we did."**

"**But we weren't the one who save you Master it was a woman. Although we could not see her face clearly she was very beautiful skin dark as the night eyes green as the jade dragon stone, hair that rival gold." **Agni said while Naruto look around for whoever save his ass "Anyone there if your there come on out I wish to thank you for saving me." Naruto said still looking around.

Then Naruto see or hear anyone at all, but suddenly Naruto felt a huge amount of charka from behind him, Naruto slowly turn around and look up at the female which save him. Naruto stare into her jade green eyes seeing into her soul as she did the same.

The first thing Naruto was "Naruto Uzumaki." He said his name as his bow his head as if he was a knight. The woman also bow her head "Halibel." She spoke her name.

"What are you doing here I thought I was the only one here beside the twins." Naruto chuckle

Halibel didn't speak at all she was silence like a mouse she kept staring into Naruto's eyes "Silence talk huh? Don't worry I'm use to that I had years of it from most of my friends." Naruto just turn away walking into the beam that shot out from the ground as Halibel follow after Naruto.

Once they were back into the Devil's Nest chamber Nevan light fades as she was defeated once more and now own by a new master. "Two down seven to go." Naruto chuckle "So how long are you planning to go silence on me Ms. Halibel-Sama?" Naruto ask Halibel.

"I felt a powerful flow of energy the moment you defeat the two guardians. I left my home world to seek out this power, see if its post a treat to us." Halibel said while Naruto listen to her "So you felt the rest of the Devil arms waking up then? I see well maybe if I defeat them all then maybe that won't be a problem for you or your people then?"

"**Master what Ms. Halibel speak of isn't the power of the Devil arm it's the power of the lower demons our former master seal away. Lock forever down in the darkness coldest pits of this temple safe hidden from the world long as you or Ms. Halibel do not enter Dante's Dungeon." **Rudra said

"Dante's Dungeon was Dante your last master?" Naruto ask

"**That is true my Master there guarding the door to Dante's Dungeon a creator of great inhuman power its name is The Forgotten One. Long as you or Ms. Halibel do not enter the Dungeon the world and many other worlds are safe from harm." **Agni explained about Dante's Dungeon is.

"Okay I'm not going there that's for sure. But I can still collect more Devil arms right?" Naruto ask the Twins.

"**Yes. Of course Master the Devil Arms do not act as a key for the Dungeon. You are free to collect the rest." **Halibel glare at Agni and Rudra before turning away from Naruto staring at a blue beam.

"Are you coming?" She ask Naruto

"Huh oh well yeah." Naruto walked with Halibel together into the blue beam in a quick flash the two appear in a very large room. Inside the room was a very large giant ice statue of a three headed dog.

The giant statue suddenly shook as the ice break off the statue which turned out to be a giant three headed demonic dog from hell.

The three headed dog step closer to Naruto and Halibel as the two were calm and cool with no fear in their eyes. The Dog name Cerberus howl out loud as the rest of the ice blast from it body.

"**Leave now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to step foot here." **Cerberus told them as he was pulled by giant chains to his collar. Halibel gave Cerberus a very mean glare as their eyes met.

"Heh who this guy huge a talking dog wow bet if, Kiba saw this he would freak!" Naruto laughed

"**You, a mere human, make a mockery of me?!" **Cerberus spoke in anger as he roar out a large ice blast from his mouth, as Halibel jump out of the way while Naruto use Agni and Rudra to shield him away from the ice blast.

"Hey knot it out dog breath!" Naruto double his fire power to boost it the shield create it as a grand fireball blast toward, Cerberus face. **"You'll regret this you worm!"**

Halibel step forward of Naruto telling him to back off "Well ladies first." Naruto chuckle as Halibel step forward to battle. Cerberus as the hell hound growl staring at Halibel, She quickly disappeared from Cerberus sight and reappeared above it head. Grab the middle head ears and use her strength to bash his head down to the ground as the ice shield on Cerberus body broke into pieces.

Cerberus howl in pain, Halibel quickly draw her large sword from behind and Naruto only saw after images of her slashing Cerberus face and his body. Cerberus eyes glow blight as he roar out loud case a powerful shockwaves which push Halibel away. Naruto quickly caught her in time then Cerberus body suddenly turned dark red.

As he yelled out loud **"YOU ARE NOT HUMAN ARE YOU!!" **Cerberus smash his feet down on the ground as large spike of ice burst from the ground nearly got Naruto and Halibel if Naruto didn't high jump in time.

"You okay Halibel-Sama?" Naruto ask her, Halibel didn't say anything she quickly jumped very high thanks to Naruto giving her a boost. Halibel slash her sword down on Cerberus left head which burst into pieces from the powerful blow Naruto jump also using Agni and Rudra pulling off an air combo of six in order to bring down the right head. Halibel stab her sword in the right head casing that head to roar in pain shaking it head around as Halibel hang on to her sword.

"Halibel!" Naruto cried out knowing she couldn't hang on any longer, Naruto switch his weapon to Nevan and use it music to attack Cerberus faces in order for him to drop Halibel. Halibel let go of her sword and was smash to the icy wall of this room.

Halibel fell down and hit the icy ground hard, Naruto in anger ran toward the ice demon dog and use the power of lighting and fire from Agni and Nevan to cerate a new attack. Naruto uppercut Cerberus right head was the head was cover in a storm of fire and lighting the right head was destroy. And the middle head Cerberus shot back to the corner.

"**You aren't you human are you?"**

"So I am human the human that beat you!" Naruto yelled

"**Grr! You have proven yourself worth. Take my soul and go for you have my blessing." **Cerberus howl as his body burst into pieces as Naruto was given Cerberus the power of Hell's Ice in the form of a three chain Nun-chucks.

Naruto turned around to spot Halibel who was now out cold she hit the ground hard Cerberus was a demon more powerful then any foe she has fought. But that alone wasn't enough to keep her down she just didn't understand her enemy attacks and its power.

Naruto carry Halibel out of that room back into the Devil's Nest room.

Naruto put Halibel down near a corner there Naruto took out the Devil arms he collected so far, Agni and Rudra, Nevan, Cerberus. There were so many other portals still open for Naruto to collect and gain new power. But for now Naruto though he had enough power for now however, something told him to enter the room of the light beam.

Naruto left behind Nevan, Agni and Rudra and Cerberus he enter the room without his devil arm.

_Few moments later_

Halibel finally came too as Naruto return from the room of the light beam, Naruto was completely torn up. His body had suffer great body blows by a fist his ribs were broken his right arm was gone and Naruto was bleed by his right arm.

In Naruto left hand was a pair of white gauntlets empower by the power of light, Naruto rest down on the ground. Halibel look at Agni and Rudra as the twins told Halibel to grab them and have them above their master body as the power of fire and wind act as a healing factor for Naruto's body she then use Cerberus to heal Naruto's bleeding.

She didn't know why she was saving his life they just met was because she needed him for something else? Naruto prove himself worthy he did save her and so far Naruto life wasn't in danger at all, his body was heal very quick.

Naruto was still asleep Naruto has collect enough devil arms for now, he stall return to collect the rest later. Right now returning home was the best thing for now, Halibel took Naruto and his devil arms back home to her home the world of Hollow.

Halibel was surprise ice was never able to harm her but Cerberus ice powers were able to harm her? Were the demon stronger then the Hollows let alone an Espada.

Whatever the case Naruto was human but he was able to defeat them with no problem well beside Nevan, Naruto elemental powers were also very useful for now returning home was importation and Naruto just became the guest of honor.

**_Next Time-Royal Guardian_**

**_Sorry about Nevan and Beowulf fight not being show more or even shown, I will show how Naruto got wound next time and Naruto will fuse his Devil Arms with himself on the next chapter everyone later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Devil Bankai**_

_**Don't own Naruto, Bleach or Devil May Cry**_

_**Chapter Three-Royal Guardian**_

_**Unknown room**_

Naruto appeared after entering the white portal which took him to this place.

There a very strong yet unusual energy flowing around in the air, it was very strange as if it was everywhere around Naruto. Naruto kept his guard this Devil Arms shouldn't be any harder then Agni or Rudra.

Naruto wanted to use his true strength on his own no borrow strength from anyone.

Once Naruto enter the central of the room a loud rumble was heard.

"**Sparda SPARDA!"** A Voice roared

Out from the roof of the dungeon stood a giant bird like monster with a scar on both of his eyes, as this demon had the power of light as his weapon.

"Whoa there didn't think I'll be fighting a giant this should be fun." Naruto smirk knowing this was gonna be a hard battle, but worth the fun for it. As the giant demon look down at Naruto who was ready to fight him.

"**What this? Did the son of Sparda send a little human to defeat me? Where are son of Sparda so I may drink your BLOOD!" **The demon roared, but felt Naruto kicked its right large leg as the demon look back down at Naruto.

"Hey look bird brain you're fighting me! If you can't handle it I understand a big demon like you is nothing but CHICKEN WUSS!" Naruto called the demon out for a challenge.

"**You little brat if you want to meet your death. I will gladly end your human life and escape this place!" **The demon spoke

"Like you can defeat me Naruto Uzumaki before this day is done I will have your power. And you will know never underestimate the power of a human being LET'S GO!"

"**You little piece of dirt. I will show you the power of BEOWULF!" **The Demon roared

_'Roar of Anger/Beowulf Boss music'_

_You got nothin_

_And nothin's got you_

_I can see your fear cuz surrounds it you_

Naruto as ready to bring this loud mouth giant for good, Beowulf started his attacks with a normal base attacks by swinging his arms left and right and finish it with bring his right arm down to the ground which case the ground to quake.

For one second Beowulf guard was left wide open, Naruto jumped on Beowulf's right arm and bash his left arm in Beowulf right eye. Which case the giant to howl in pain while in pain, he shook his left arm wildly which smash Naruto hard as hell.

_Build with strife_

_And insight but it's not enough_

Naruto was sent flying to the wall, Naruto quickly recover after shaking his head as bells were ringing in his head. Beowulf had such force in one arm if Naruto got caught by a full combo his ass was good as dead.

"**I will change!" **Beowulf spoke out of the blue as he powered up as power of light filled his body his eyes glow blight red, now on all four. He rush at Naruto like a raging bull, Naruto quickly step side out of the way.

_I'll defeat and discreet your every move_

_This instinct that you dwell will just_

_Take your life_

Naruto step side three more times, before Beowulf stop at corner there in angry he stomp his right foot on the ground four times as the room shook. Which case a giant like cage to fall down as Beowulf punch it sent it flying to Naruto.

"Oh SHIT!" Naruto was surprise by this as the giant cage crash into Naruto. Naruto was knot out from being hit by this. Beowulf walked over to Naruto and grabbed the boy with his right hand. As Beowulf crush Naruto's body. Naruto scream in pain as he felt his pain snap his bone began to break.

_One step, one breath you're under my knife _

_Killing slow is the way I conquer_

_It's time for torture test_

_Can't wait no longer_

Beowulf grab Naruto's right arm and rip it off which case Naruto to scream even louder.

"**A weak human like you could never defeat me!" **Beowulf laughed as Naruto was near the point of death, but until a certain red charka suddenly appeared to help Naruto.

Naruto pass out after having his right arm rip off.

_With your first step you will burn_

_Can't control the hate you've have learned_

_Killing slow is the way I conquer_

_Until you know the meaning of suffer_

But all that Naruto remember was the howl of Beowulf and a powerful roar of another demon.

_Step twice_ _you invite and welcome Death_

_Pay homage to me with your last breath_

_Say goodbye to life that you once knew_

_Along of every being that was before YOU!!!!_

Shortly after Naruto later woke up there was blood everywhere and right beside him were two large size gauntlets. Naruto grab the gauntlets with his left hand and slowly walked to the light portal and was taken back to Devil Nest.

_**BAM!**_

Naruto eyes shot open as he woken from his dream or rather say his nightmare of his battle with Beowulf, Naruto almost met death during that his normal wasn't enough to take down Beowulf, but still Naruto was brave enough to take Beowulf on.

Naruto look around to see where was he, in a white room in someone bed. Naruto slowly rose up but only he to feel pain flowing through his body. As the boy let out a small cried in pain. Naruto's right arm was back good as new, as if it was never torn off to begin with. Someone bandage Naruto's chest up his clothed was gone. Only his black boxers remind, he was half naked and half confuse.

He didn't remember anything after Beowulf was defeated.

Naruto got out of the bed, but Naruto was limping while walking each time he walk pain he felt as he kept saying "Ouch, ouch, ouch." Over and over again while looking around the room for his clothed.

But then the door of the room open up, as it was a girl a very pretty girl, her appears was slender female. Was she just like she was an Arrancar with long flowing green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below right eye. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consist of a long white dress with long sleeves.

"W-who are you? Ouch!" Naruto trip on the ground and scream out loud as the pain came right back with full force. The girl chuckle and help Naruto get back in the large white cover bed.

"Please remain in bed until Halibel-Sama. Mr. Naruto." The girl said as suddenly Naruto remember it was Halibel who brought him here, after he was wounded by Beowulf. "You haven't fully recovered yet, please try to relax." She told him as Naruto nodded the girl left the room, Naruto stare up at the white ceiling thinking to himself '_I smell trouble.'_

Naruto wonder where was his clothed his weapon and the Devil arms he collect so far and where was Halibel just staying in bed wasn't going to help at all. But Naruto would have wait until he was truly at full strength so the best thing he could do is sleep.

_**Elsewhere **_

"So the boy has powers which are not human? And he's able to use this devil arms to double his strength?" Aizen spoke as Halibel nodded as they were having their daily meeting in the room after Halibel return with Naruto.

Naruto was Halibel's guest and a guest of honor, being a human with special powers to be able to use demon powers after he beats them. Most of the Espada didn't like having a human in their world, but Aizen gave Halibel permission for Naruto to stay as his powers might be of some uses to them.

"What else can you tell me about this boy Halibel?' Aizen asked her another question about Naruto's powers.

"He has a fast healing factor even without the power of the devil arms. And he's a bit cocky in battle but other then that he's a powerful human he was able to take down two demons at the same time. And a giant guardian at best his power is mostly fire." She said with a calm voice.

"Hmm I see very well for now, Naruto-Kun is the Espada guest of honor. I don't want anyone to pick a fight with Naruto-kun, but if you have the need to test your skills with Halibel permission you may challenge him." Aizen said with a small smile after drinking his tea, the rest of every one in the room beside Halibel, Stark and Gin. Look a little unpleased with a human being a guest in the world of the hollows.

Shortly after the meeting everyone left the room.

In the long white hallway, Grimmjow spoke to Halibel.

"Hey Halibel, is this kid really strong?" He asked the third Espada

"Yes. Naruto is strong, but you don't have permission to challenge him." She spoke as the sixth Espada frown and curse "Naruto is not ready. When he is, you will have your permission." She told Grimmjow as she left to her room where Naruto was being kept. Grimmjow smirk knowing if Naruto was strong then this should be really fun then just a challenge.

_**Back with Naruto**_

His bones fully healed, his strength, however his added was gone. The he needed his weapon to regain that strength where his devil arms he do not know? When Halibel return to her room, Naruto was there doing sit ups.

"You'd fully recover in such a quick amount of time." She said

"Yeah that how my healing goes, I can't get poisons my body will just filler it out, when it comes to broken bones just give me a day and my body will be back to normal." Naruto said with a smile "So where my clothed and weapons?"

"Your clothed were destroyed, your weapon are here." Halibel finger fingers in a flash the devil arms that Naruto have collect and also his fire sword were there also. As they appeared on the bed behind Naruto after walking over to the bed he grab his fie sword and spoke "Spirit of the will of fire come to me."

Naruto's body cover in flames as the flames transform into his clothed just like before "Ah much better." Naruto look at his right hand where Axel mark him number eight, but when Naruto look at his hand tattoo the number change to nine? Naruto wonder did Axel get out rank by someone or something or a have new power awakens within him.

Nevertheless his powers was restore to him that's all that matter to Naruto at this moment.

Naruto right hand glow blight red Naruto move his finger down in one line as he cut between the world of the Hollows and the world of the humans.

"Where are you going?" Halibel asked

"The Devil Nest I need to finish up on my business there." Naruto said as he was about to enter the portal, but Halibel stop him by grabbing Naruto by his right ear as she drag him away from the open portal like a mother to her child.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! What ya doing that hurts!" Naruto wave his arms around like a child he is.

"Last time you when you were nearly killed." Halibel glare at Naruto as he glared right back at her.

"Yeah well that was last time. I won't lose! That Beowulf guy was a cheater he didn't play fair." He told her as Halibel kept staring at Naruto as the two had a staring contest until Naruto blink.

"Fine then." Naruto grab both Cerberus and Beowulf. He rise them the two up in the air as he then summon their powers both the powers of light and ice. Along with the power of his own the will of fire, Naruto smash the two together in a shield of unknown, but awesome power.

When shield of light, fire and ice broke what stay before Halibel was a new Naruto with two devil arms fuse as one along with Naruto's own power. Naruto's body was cover and protected in armor of heavy tick ice with line of light flowing through the armor, Naruto's helmet was made out of ice with a Dog head was the helmet.

"What ya think Halibel-Sama?" Naruto asked the third Espada

"You fuse both devil arms as well that is something new indeed, your power has double." She glare at Naruto from head to toe while was looking forward to test his power with something or someone?

"Light Ice." He called his armor "This will surly protect me from the hardest blow or the hottest flames. Unbreakable armor…wait…unbreakable armor."

"What wrong Naruto?' Halibel saw there was doubt in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto asked the twin swords Agni and Rudra a question.

"Is there anyway I can make this ice armor unbreakable?" He asked the twin brothers.

"**Ah yes there is away Master. With two devil arms as one your power, speed and strength has indeed double, but your open for an attack with this special style former master Dante created." **Agni spoke

"**Yes indeed only Dante himself master these fighting styles and each one, is most powerful with each devil arms. Without this special style you will never truly master the power of the devil arms." **Rudra finish what his brother was about to say.

"Is it back at the devil nest?" Naruto asked once again

"**Yes it there Master, but need to go to the portal of Shadow. There you will fight our master Shadow and with the power to perform 'Style'" **The twins told Naruto. after understand he have to defeat a shadow of their former master that means this shadow has all of Dante's powers and abilities as well as weapons also.

This is going to be a tough battle without help, but Naruto wasn't sure if Halibel could take on Dante's shadow with Naruto at her side until a voice spoke from the door of Halibel's room.

"All stuff about fighting is really pissing me off." The voice spoke as that person the room as Halibel turn around and spoke "Grimmjow." She said with a glare.

"Hey boy you recover because after hearing all this. It will only piss me off even more if I don't get to have my fun with you. If some damn shadow is holding your power, if Aizen say you're strong and powerful I like to see at first hand." Grimmjow grin while he stared at Naruto as their blue eyes clash at one another.

"I don't know anything about you. I'm not sure if your up for the challenge at devil nest. There a lot of powerful demons there even more powerful then me. I don't think even you can beat them?" Naruto smirk as he knew the power within Grimmjow, Naruto love to have a powerful rival even though he knows nothing about Grimmjow this should be fun.

"With Halibel-sama permission of course that is?" Naruto look back at the Espada Goddess

"You may go as you wish." She spoke

"Fine by me." Grimmjow said "Let's see what these demons can do, who knows I might just have fun with this."

"Yeah let see what you can do." Naruto smiled as Grimmjow grin as two new rival were born as Halibel had a bad feeling having Naruto go alone with Grimmjow. But still this might open Grimmjow eyes to show him he's all powerful as he thought? Or maybe even more then meets the eye?

_**Next Time-The Red Devil vs. The Blue Devil Its showtime!**_

In Greek mythology, Cerberus is the hound of Hades, lord of the dead, and guards the underworld. He appears in the _Divine Comedy_ as the guardian of the third circle of Hell, in which gluttons are punished by constant black rain and icy slush.

NarutoXHalibel

GrimmjowXOrihime

PeinXKonan

Hope you all enjoy this chapter that's all for now later everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four-The Red Devil vs. The Blue Devil Its Showtime!**_

**Devil's nest:**

Naruto, Grimmjow and Halibel and her Fraccion all came to watch or help Naruto gain this new strength the twins told Naruto about.

"So this is the Devil's nest you were talking about huh kid?" Grimmjow asked Naruto.

"Yeah this is the place, now to see anymore portals open up while I was gone." Naruto turned and looked at the remaining portals. He hadn't seen the light blue portal before. Then a darker colored one and another new one appeared bright red one along with a light snow colored one.

"Boys, which one shall we pick for today?" Naruto asked his favorite devil arms.

"**It seems that Berial, Dagon, and his brothers have been awakened," **Agni spoke.

"Who are they?" Halibel asked.

"**Powerful high level class demons. Strangely, after Naruto defeat Beowulf, the higher levels awoke. It seems that Dagon and Bael are brothers, powerful ice demons users; but they are the least favorite of the ice demons class unlike The Frosts." **Rudra explained.

But then the light blue portal started to glow bright. As the light grew bigger and bigger, suddenly a doorway beyond the portals came into view. As the sound of a horse's cry was heard, Naruto and the others could see an image of a demonic horse standing there and the doorway opened up.

The horse shot out from its portal and took the form of itself and rode itself through the doorway. Naruto jumped on the demonic horse's chariot before the horse rode the hell out of the room. Halibel, Grimmjow, Mila-Rose, Sun-sun, and Apache chased after Naruto and the horse.

The demonic horse named Geryon rode his way across a large giant bridge. Naruto tried to hang on, but Naruto let go and fell on the ground. Quickly getting up, Naruto saw Geryon vanish into the wall of another door across the long bridge.

"Man, that hurt like crap." Naruto rubbed his face. He felt Geryon standing behind him. Geryon was right there, standing behind the boy. Geryon stared into Naruto's eyes. Inside Naruto's eyes, Geryon saw that the boy was only a half blood.

Geryon, keeper of lost souls to carry the chariot of lost souls to the underworld, had Naruto as an obstacle in his way. Geryon cried out. He came at the boy at full speed. Naruto high jumped over Geryon as the demonic horse vanished once again.

Naruto saw the bridge floors were weakened by Geryon's force of spirit power and the heavy chariot he had on his back. When Geryon appeared before Naruto, Naruto stabbed Agni and Rudra into the ground, using fire and wind to rip the bridge apart.

The central part of the bridge broke apart and the two fell down to the lower floors.

Naruto watched Geryon run in circles around the boy. Small bombs flew out of Geryon's chariot, clashing down on the ground near Naruto. Naruto ran after the chariot and grabbed on to it. He was dragedg on the floor until Geryon made a tight turn.

Naruto flew away onto the ground as if he was road kill. Naruto got back on his feet, stabbing Agni and Rudra into the ground, which sent a shockwave toward Geryon. Geryon cried in pain and fell down to the ground.

Naruto ran quickly. He checked on the demonic horse to see if the horse was fine. Geryon was a run away devil arm on the loose. But then Geryon's eyes flashed a twilight color as everything around Naruto slowed down but Geryon himself wasn't effected at all.

Geryon ran over Naruto twice during this slow down.

Geryon was powerful. He wasn't toying around like the others. Geryon was about to finish Naruto off with another hit and run attack, but Halibel flash stepped and saved Naruto from being killed like he almost was with Beowulf.

Geryon suddenly stopped and stared at Naruto who was being held in Halibel's arms. Blood dripped from Geryon's mouth. Even though it was a late effect, Naruto had won the battle. The time effect was Geryon's greatest weapon, but also a weak point.

When Geryon first pulled off his time stop attack, Naruto damage its eye by hitting his right left with Agni handling the time stop effect. It only worked on him for a brief time each time Naruto got ran over. Naruto quickly attacked Geryon's legs and chest.

Geryon fell down and lay dead. The chariot of lose souls burst into nothing. The lost souls were free at last.

The soul of Geryon stood there in a light blue flame color; the flames came at both Naruto and Halibel.

The power to stop time was given to them as a reward for winning.

"I'm fine. Let me go, Halibel." Halibel let Naruto go and Naruto looked like a mess. He got run over a bit too much times, bleeding from the mouth with horseshoes prints on his arms, legs, and face. Halibel was surprise that Geryon didn't crush Naruto's skull during the first time attack.

"You sure took one hell of a beating for a human," Apache said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not human, only half man. That sure as hell messed me up. Oh shit, my back." Naruto felt his bones ache in pain. In seconds, his wounds were healing. The team watched Naruto recover.

"You need to be careful. Next time, you won't be so lucky," Halibel told Naruto.

"Yeah, there's no need to worry about me. I have stared in the face of death many times. Besides, if I do die, nobody would miss me," Naruto said in a sad tone but then he shook his face and buck up.

Naruto turned to see a doorway out of this fallen, ruined area.

"What you think of him?" Halibel asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow only smirked and laughed. "For a human, the kid's got guts. He sure knows how to take one hell of beating; that's for sure." Grimmjow then frowned. "I want to see him in action. That little show wasn't enough."

"Then we shall find a worthy one." Halibel flash stepped away along with her Fraccion.

**Devil's nest:**

"Time for me to learn a new style." Naruto entered the dark color portal without the others.

"That kid gonna get himself killed if he keeps going on without a break," Mila-Rose spoke as she and the others followed him into the portal.

Inside the portal of darkness, there was a room. Naruto was in the middle of the room with a spotlight shining down on him.

"So at last my new guests have finally arrived," spoke a voice.

"Are you Dante?" Naruto asked the voice.

"The one and only, but I am Dante's shadow. So you wish to have the real Dante's power of style then, huh?" Dante's voice said.

"Yes. I Naruto Uzumaki wish to have your strength."

"What of your friends? They can join the fight if they wish too. I will warn you, I am not so easy to be taken down like you, kid. I'm half demon." Another spotlight shined down on a person who stood in front of Naruto.

He looked in his early 30's with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a red coat with black boots and holding two guns in his hands. Silver and black were the color of the guns. On his back was a long sword.

**Dante's shadow**

"Swordmaster," Dante snapped his fingers. His body glowed bright red for a moment.

Halibel stepped forward. Another spotlight shone down on her as she stood beside Naruto. "I will fight."

"You'll fight us two on one, huh? I can take that." Dante smiled.

"No way in hell, Halibel-sama. I'm fighting alone! I don't like this guy," Apache yelled.

"Fun, then I can take all six of you." Dante let out a small laugh.

"You sure? You are greatly out numbered," Naruto asked Dante's shadow.

"Kid, I'm Dante's shadow. Dante has fought worst numbers then this. I have all of the original Dante's skill and memory. I am the shadow he left behind. Where the real one is today, I am not sure. He could still kicking demons ass even to this day. But anyway, let's see what a pack of little punks like you can do." Shadow Dante gave them a cocky smirk.

Naruto was the first to attack shadow Dante. Shadow Dante jumped over Naruto, stepped on Naruto's head like a stepping stone, hopped up in the air, drew his guns, and fired away using 'storm rain'.

Halibel sliced every bullet Shadow Dante shot. Halibel flash stepped behind shadow Dante and stabbed him in the chest.

"Uh Nah," Shadow Dante said. He head butted Halibel. She withdrew her blade from his chest.

"Halibel-sama!" The three Fraccion yelled to see a large bump on Halibel's forehead.

"For a human, his head is strong." Halibel stepped back for moment to recover.

Grimmjow grinned. '_About damn time.' _Grimmjow roundhouse kicked Dante, but failed to connect because Dante blocked Grimmjow's kick using his sword. Dante slashed Grimmjow's chest a little as the sixth drew back away from the shadow of the devil hunter and fired a cero at him.

"Royalguard!" Shadow Dante blocked the cero attack.

Sun-sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose attacked shadow Dante from behind by surprise. Shadow Dante unleashed Royalguard special **'Counter'. **The three Fraccion quickly fell to this surprise and powerful style attack.

"Hey." Shadow Dante clapped his hands. "What's up?"

"Shit, he's strong. What the hell was that shield?" Apache rubbed her head after feeling the power of Royalguard. Grimmjow punched shadow Dante in the face and sent the devil hunter flying across the dark room.

"Hey, let's light this place up, huh?" Dante clapped his hands and the dark room light up. Everyone found themselves inside a club. "Let's rock," Shadow Dante said. He finally drew his sword and charged at Naruto who blocked his stringer move.

Using the three slash move with Agni and Rudra, Naruto damaged shadow Dante only a little after the third attack. He was ready to go for a fourth when Dante countered Naruto's attack and did a counter on the boy. Blood burst from Naruto's back.

"Come on, come on," Shadow Dante mocked Naruto. "Is that it, kid? Get serious."

"Freeze." Naruto switched his devil arms, smashed Cerberus into the ground, froze Dante in a large ice cell, and the ice broke into pieces, crashing down on him.

"Ooooo chilly," Dante hugged himself after being frozen for a moment.

"You guys are strong yourselves, but you're still too weak. I can't go all out if you guys are holding back," Shadow Dante told them all. "I could just finish this in one move."

"Like we need to use our real power to defeat a shadow," Mila-Rose yelled.

"And may I remind you this shadow is kicking your ass," Shadow Dante laughed.

By a surprise attack, Naruto sucker punched shadow Dante in the face using Beowulf, a light element to counter shadow Dante's shadow element. For a moment, shadow Dante nearly lost focus on his form being the real Dante.

"Hey, kid, nice shot. Bet ya you won't get another." Dante crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto launched at shadow Dante. Dante avoided a one-two-three hit from Naruto. "Rising Dragon!" Shadow Dante performed on Naruto who spit out blood while in midair.

Dante shot his guns while Naruto was in the air. He juggled the boy and finished it off with a strike move with his sword before Naruto hit the ground again. Dante used stringer and stabbed Naruto in the heart. He withdrew his blade and tossed it aside.

"If I was the real Dante, I wouldn't have done it, but I am not. Sorry, kid," Shadow Dante said. He turned his back to face Grimmjow as the red and blue devils were having a ball fighting hand to sword.

Dante kept switching styles. Whenever he did, Grimmjow had his moment to do some real damage to Dante. But the pain about this was, like the real Dante, stabbing wasn't going help at all. He was darkness and only light can defeat darkness.

Since he couldn't use Beowulf to counter shadow Dante's attacks and kill him, this fight was unwinnable.

"Alright, time to get serious Devil-"

Naruto's eyes shot open thanks to Alex's power of fire. His healing factor kicked in after Naruto's heart was stabbed by shadow Dante's sword. Naruto fused his fire sword he gained from Alex and Beowulf his fire sword became a flaming light sword.

Naruto performed a stringer of his own and stabbed shadow Dante in the heart. As shadow Dante changed into his true form, there was nothing but a shadow demon left. Naruto absorbed his powers and destroyed the demon.

"You did well, kid. Here, accept this new gift: the power of style and **Devil trigger**!" Shadow Dante's final words resounded. The only thing left behind by shadow Dante were three things. One: the power of style, two: this Devil trigger skill, and three: his guns.

"Was it enough for Grimmjow?" Halibel asked.

"Tsk, bastard was stronger then I thought." Grimmjow looked away.

"Man, that guy kicked our asses." Apache said.

"And he was just a shadow." Sun-sun said.

"If that was the shadow, I'd hate to fight the real one," Mila-Rose mumbled. "Turns out Naruto saved us all. I mean, not that we're not strong."

"He could have killed us all," Sun-sun said, "if he was serious, but he wasn't."

"Indeed. For a shadow, he was holding back. He really wanted us to release our power," Halibel spoke.

"If we did that, shadow would have been dead in ten seconds," Grimmjow spoke.

"Maybe. What is this Devil Trigger? He said that it could have been his true form as well." Everyone but Halibel sweat dropped, thinking for a shadow that Dante could have or would have killed them all if Naruto didn't step in and used Beowulf.

"These demons aren't even worth my time. The kid can fight them for all I care." Grimmjow flash stepped back to the world of the hollows.

Halibel's Fraccion went back home. They were tired. They didn't fight much like Naruto, Halibel, and Grimmjow did, but that counter attack was no joke.

As her Fraccion returned home, Halibel remained here at Devil's nest.

"You coming?" Halibel asked Naruto.

"No. This is my kind of place with strong foes behind every door. I fight and fight to become even powerful so that nobody will think of me as weak."

"You're strong now, are you not?" Halibel said while she glared at Naruto.

"No, I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't be looking for devil arms for strength." Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Sleep well, Naruto Uzumaki." Halibel returned to her home world, leaving behind one of the strongest and yet strangest human she had ever met.

**Next Time-The Hero who deserves more**

**Which demons in order shall face next alone or with friends?**

**Berial-The Badass fire swordsmen from DMC4**

**Furiataururs-The giant flaming lava-rock body Bull Boss from DMC2 'The Challenger shall rise, while the King evades.'**

**Dispair Embodied-The Lesser Demon Lord Final Boss from DMC2, although this demon can change it sex for it fighting style it really female from it profile.**

**Trismagia-The Big floating Head Boss who can become three heads of Ice, Fire and lighting this was one of the most pain in the ass Bosses in DMC2 on Must Die mode.**

**Bolverk-A giant tall Skeleton Boss with his pets wolves he holds a long deadly spear for his weapon, He have fought Sparda once and lost.-DMC2**

**Later, everyone.**


End file.
